1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a decorative light set, and in particular to a decorative light tree set for supporting a decorative light net thereon. The decorative light tree set mainly comprises a central post, and a plurality of supporting rings with different diameter surrounding the central post, incorporating with a light net attached on the supporting rings, to form an easily assembling decorative light tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative light strings are widely used in holidays and festivals, especially Christmas. A light string usually is composed of a plurality of bulb sockets and an electrical wire for connecting the bulb sockets. Each of the bulb sockets may receive and hold a light bulb thereon. Typically, the light bulbs arranged on the light string are electrically connected in series to form a series circuit loop. An electric plug may be provided at one end of the light string for connection with an external power source. Further, an electric socket may be connected at the other end of the light string to provide an electrical connection to another light string to form an extendible long light string.
Since the electrical wires are usually not rigid enough to support themselves in the space, usually the light strings are just simply wound around a conifer or a plastic tree. Therefore, a conventional supporting frame is commonly adapted to support and arrange the light strings into desired shapes.
The conventional supporting frame is made of rigid materials, such as metal or plastic members, forming a rigid frame. Some of the light strings supporting frames have a knockdown structure allowing a user to detach/disassemble parts thereof thereby reducing the amount of space required for storage. However, the user still needs to spend some more time to arrange the decorative light string on the supporting frame on his own.
It is thus desirable to have a light tree set having a simple structure and can be easily and conveniently assembled for overcoming the problem discussed above.